


and possibly i like the thrill

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gentle Sex, M/M, Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Utakata makes a noise of irritation and finally cracks one eye open, glaring up at the shape above him. “It’s December,” he protests.Zabuza grins at him, more challenge than anything, and braces a knee on the bed between Utakata’s thighs. “Want me to keep you warm?” he asks, and big hands settle on Utakata’s hips as lips caress the back of his neck.





	and possibly i like the thrill

The hand that strokes Utakata’s hair is gentle, possessive, and he sighs, leaning into it without opening his eyes. There's a quiet chuckle from above him, then a hand on his spine, fingers trailing down with light pressure and pulling the blankets with them.

Utakata makes a noise of irritation and finally cracks one eye open, glaring up at the shape above him. “It’s _December_ ,” he protests.

Zabuza grins at him, more challenge than anything, and braces a knee on the bed between Utakata’s thighs. “Want me to keep you warm?” he asks, and big hands settle on Utakata’s hips as lips caress the back of his neck.

Utakata shudders, a moan catching in his throat, but there's a rumble from underneath him, another pair of hands pressing over Zabuza’s. Kisame pulls him up a few inches, catches his mouth in a slow, lazy kiss, and then glances over his shoulder. “Should I move?” he rumbles, sleep-rough and heavy with banked heat.

Zabuza makes a sound of amusement, and sharp teeth graze ever so carefully over Utakata’s nape. It sends prickles of sensation skittering down Utakata’s spine, and he gasps, curls up into Zabuza’s body as the man covers him, pressing his legs apart. There's a hard cock between his thighs, sliding up the crack of his ass, and Utakata moans. He still feels half-asleep, slow and lax, and the second kiss Kisame steals from him doesn’t help.

“You're good,” Zabuza tells Kisame, and he spreads Utakata’s cheeks, presses the head of his cock to his hole. Makes a low, hungry sound and laughs, pressing his chest to Utakata’s back. “Looks like you two had fun earlier,” he says in amusement.

“He still wet?” Kisame asks, and their tangled fingers stroke up Utakata’s sides, make him shiver and bite back the high, needy sounds that want to come out.

“Yeah,” Zabuza says, and presses forward. There's an instant of sharp stretch before the head of his cock slides in, and Utakata jerks, gasps. Kisame pins him in place, though, and with a low, pleased hum Zabuza pulls back, pushes in again. Just the head, just the stretch, and Utakata groans, burying his face in Kisame's chest as he tries not to fight the sharp-edges bursts of pleasure that spark through him with each invasion.

Chuckling, Zabuza hitches Utakata’s hips up, sinking in further in one hard push. “Hey,” he says, “you going to lie there and make me do all the work, little prince?”

Utakata muffles a whimper as the long, slow slide skims right over where he needs it, scatters pleasure through his veins like sparks. “I—ah, I thought you wanted me to lie here like a sex toy.”

Kisame chuckles, rocking up into him, and he’s hard too, the thick line of his cock a burning line against Utakata’s. “Have to admit, you make a great sex toy,” he teases. “Our little pet, huh?”

Utakata groans as Zabuza bottoms out, squirming against the stretch that always makes him feel too small. It’s pressure and _force_ and hyperawareness, a hitch in his lungs like he can't quite catch his breath. He tries to remember how to breathe, caught between Zabuza’s weight on his back and Kisame's broadness underneath him, but it’s so _difficult._ He’d hated it, the first time, this vulnerability, the way he’s _taken_ every time he lets one of them inside of him, but Kisame and Zabuza both liked getting fucked so much he tried it again. Tried it the next time after that, and it’s addictive in a strange way. Too much, but it’s like it takes him right out of his own head even as it tethers him to his body, makes him impossibly aware of every inch of himself.

Kisame's hands are stroking patterns over his ribs, lazy and tactile, and he kisses Utakata’s cheek, the corner of his lips, the edge of his eye. “There you go,” he says, and it sounds languid but the burn in his eyes is hot enough to burn. A slow rock of his hips slides his cock over Utakata’s, and Utakata sucks in a hard breath, sinking his teeth into his lip. It earns him a breathless chuckle from Kisame, another careful thrust, and at the same time Zabuza slides out, not precisely slow but not fast. Utakata can feel every inch as he withdraws, every millimeter as the invasion retreats, and he curls his fingers into the mattress on either side of Kisame's head and tries not to shake.

“Fuck,” Zabuza growls in his ear, and then he’s sliding in again, making Utakata’s breath hitch, making him gasp and strain against their hands, against the inexorable, inescapable _push_ that feels like it’s rearranging his insides. He gets out a noise that’s almost a sob, and Zabuza presses his mouth under his ear, sprawled out completely over Utakata’s back. “So fucking _responsive_ ,” he says, breathless. “So fucking _pretty_.” A retreat, _maddeningly_ slow as it drags sparks down Utakata’s spine, and he hates the emptiness left behind, the ache of want that leaves him so desperate all the time now.

“Good,” Kisame rumbles, and Utakata can feel the word shudder through him, a dart of pleasure that makes him grit his teeth on a gasp. A hand strokes through his hair, and the head of Kisame's cock presses up beneath his own, drags slick-hot precum up his shaft as Zabuza pushes back in. Still _slow_ , still that strange mix of not enough and far too much, and Utakata gasps into Kisame's skin, openmouthed and overcome. He can't form a thought, can't drag together any fractured bits of sense that stretch beyond _more more more_ , and—

“Made for us,” Kisame tells him, and it’s pleased and languid. “You're so sweet, Utakata. So good for us. Our perfect little prince.” The fingers in his hair pull gently, urging his head up, and Utakata doesn’t _want_ them to see the way their words hit him, doesn’t want them to catch the way the praise ricochets down his spine to lodge hot and dizzy in his stomach. He doesn’t resist, though, lets Kisame pull him up and take his mouth, sliding his tongue in to tease Utakata’s. Moans, high and desperate, when Zabuza bottoms out again, pressing in in in until Utakata is squirming desperately, but he just holds there, splitting Utakata open as he lays kisses across his shoulder blades.

“ _Please_ ,” Utakata gasps, wrenching his mouth away from Kisame's. “Oh gods, please, please—”

Zabuza hums, rolls his hips without thrusting, and Utakata’s words break on a ragged cry. He doesn’t stop, either, keeps grinding and, and the stretch of it is so good it _aches_. “You want something?” he asks, kissing Utakata’s hammering pulse. With a chuckle, Kisame drags Utakata into a slow, rocking thrust, that big cock hard and hot and wet with Utakata’s precum. Utakata can't help the whimper that’s dragged out of him, squirms and twists but can't get any more and he wants, _wants_ —

Zabuza pulls out, thrusts in _hard_ , and Utakata really does sob this time, pleasure exploding up through his gut like midwinter fireworks. He grabs for Kisame, feels those lips on his again as their cocks slide together, and Kisame swallows his cries as Zabuza fucks into him in long, steady strokes, bottoming out with each thrust. He’s being broken by the weight of him, the way Zabuza scrapes every inch inside him raw, the push and the pleasure that breaks across him with each stroke. Scrabbling for a handhold makes Kisame catch his wrists, pull them up until Utakata can't do anything but lie there, caught between them with no escape, nothing to distract him.

“Our pretty prince,” Kisame says, and it should sound like teasing but his gaze is perfectly steady, perfectly honest. Utakata’s breath breaks, shatters into jagged cries, and there's a strained grunt over him. Zabuza shoves in, further than he should be able to go, and comes, wet heat and panting breaths and a low groan as he spills himself. Almost immediately, he’s drawing back, and then there’s another shaft at Utakata’s hole. He sobs, and Kisame kisses him, rocks up into him until the head of his cock presses in with a wet sound that shouldn’t make Utakata’s stomach turn over but does. Kisame pushes right to the hilt in one long thrust, and it’s too much. He’s bigger than Zabuza, thicker and longer, and Utakata doesn’t take his cock often, usually fucks him instead because it’s just on the edge of pain. He chokes out a cry, feels Zabuza’s hand close hard around his cock in a tight stroke, and comes hard, every nerve alight.

“So good for us,” Zabuza is whispering into his ear as focus returns, and there are fingers against his hole, teasing the stretched rim where Kisame is buried. Utakata shudders, gasps when Kisame slides out again with a careful rock of his hips, and feels big arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him in place. Another set of hands curves around his hips, and a wet tongue laps at his filled hole, tracing right beneath the head of Kisame's cock as he stops, only just inside Utakata.

“Perfect,” Kisame tells him, and kisses Utakata, stealing the sob from his throat. “Just look at me. Don’t look away. Let us see you. Love you just like this, sweetheart.”

Utakata whines as Kisame slides back in, jerking as Zabuza’s mouth closes around his balls, and Kisame chuckles, low and resonant in the darkness.

“Let us take care of you,” he says, and Zabuza hums his agreement even with his mouth full. Utakata cries out, and Kisame laughs, pulling him down for another kiss.


End file.
